Une française à South Park
by Maloubah
Summary: Une jeune française arrive à South Park pour apprendre l'anglais pendant un an. Celle-ci s'installe chez Eric Cartman et elle compte bien ne pas se laisser faire.  Entre temps, elle fait connaissance du reste de la bande et tente de s'intégrer à l'école.
1. Chapter 1

**_Tu es prêt mon choupinet ? Il est l'heure d'aller à l'aéroport.**

**_Bordel de merde, ça craint ! Déjà que tu m'imposes une gonzesse à la baraque, me ridiculise pas devant elle en plus. Arrête de m'appeler comme ça 'man !**

**_Très bien, mon chéri mais reste poli. Sinon, je ne te laisserai plus aller aux concerts de Lady Gaga !**

Le jeune Eric Cartman continua de ronchonner tandis qu'il se dirigeait avec sa mère vers l'aéroport le plus proche de South Park. Eric avait maintenant 17 ans, était très caractériel et gâté et n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir héberger une putain de française sous son toit. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Lorsque sa mère avait appris qu'une étudiante étrangère venait passer une année dans leur village et que celle-ci n'avait pas encore trouvé d'habitation, elle s'était proposée pour l'accueillir. Elle trouvait qu'imposer une présence constante à son fils lui serait bénéfique. Ainsi, peut-être arrêterait- il de jurer sans arrêt ou bien peut-être qu'il se déciderait à rester moins de temps dans son canapé.

Eric, lui, voyait cette intrusion comme une fourberie de la part de sa mère. D'ailleurs, il lui ferait payer, mais il ne savait pas encore comment. Tout d'abord, il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cette mangeuse d'escargot. Il passa donc le reste du trajet à concocter des plans pour faire fuir la jeune fille le plus vite possible. Il lui ferait tellement peur qu'elle retournerait en France en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, la dégoûtant une bonne fois pour toutes de l'Amérique pour qu'elle n'y remette jamais plus les pieds.

Une fois arrivé, Liane Cartman sortit un carton où elle avait pris le soin de noter « Nous te souhaitons la bienvenue Sophie ». Eric, par contre, essayait de se renseigner auprès des gens et des stewards qui passaient, si le vol venant de France n'avait pas eu un crash, du retard ou même s'il avait bien décollé.

Malheureusement pour le « pauvre » garçon (tout est relatif), une jeune fille se dirigeait vers eux une valise à la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas très grande, avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts étincelants. Elle portait un simple jeans avec un pull à capuche visiblement bien trop grand pour elle.

**_Vous devez être Madame Cartman**, dit-elle avec son accent français.

**_Tout à fait, répondit celle-ci, tu es donc Sophie. Je suis ravie de t'héberger cette année, j'espère que nous te ferons une bonne impression sur l'Amérique.**

« _Tu peux compter là dessus_ » se dit Eric.

**_Et toi tu es Eric, c'est ça ?** dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

**_Tout à fait**, répondit-il calmement,** je suis sur que tu te plairas ici. Je ferais tout pour que tu te sentes à l'aise. Et ne t'inquiète pas, les taux d'assassinat en Amérique ne sont pas aussi élevés qu'on le prétend. Je sais comme cela doit être difficile de quitter ton pays pour venir vivre chez des étrangers dont tu ne connais rien. Peut-être as-tu peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver pendant la nuit ou bien même en te baladant tranquillement dans un parc. Ne te tracasse pas pour tout cela, je serais là.**

Eric avait insisté sur la dernière phrase espérant ainsi déstabiliser l'intruse. Mais, cela n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Sophie se contenta de lui sourire encore plus et de le remercier. Eric eut l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir compris le message. Il se dit alors qu'il allait avoir du boulot, mais, bon sang, elle allait respecter son autorité !

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au domicile, Liane fit le tour de la maison avec Sophie en terminant par sa chambre.  
><strong>_Voilà, maintenant je vais te laisser t'installer et je vais préparer le dîner. Tu as sûrement besoin de repos avec le trajet et le décalage horaire, donc n'hésite pas à faire une sieste s'il le faut. Je vais demander à Eric de ne pas faire trop de bruit.<strong>  
><strong>_Merci Madame Cartman, mais ce n'est pas la peine. En fait, je suis en pleine forme et le voyage m'a plus donné envie de bouger que de rester couchée.<strong>

**_Très bien, le dîner sera prêt à 20 heure dans ce cas.**

Liane sortit de la chambre et Sophie regarda sa chambre temporaire. Elle contenait un lit avec une table de chevet, une gigantesque armoire à glace, un bureau et une chaise ainsi qu'une commode. Le papier peint sur le mur représentait simplement des fleurs. Sophie commença à déballer ses affaires. Alors qu'elle finissait de ranger ses vêtements, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
><strong>_Vous pouvez entrer.<strong>

Eric obéit et observa la jeune fille qui mettait sa dernière robe à pendre dans l'armoire. Il avait bien réfléchit à la situation et s'était rendu compte qu'une bonne de plus à la maison ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Il alla se poser sur lit et lui dit très sérieusement :

**_Maintenant que tu es ici, il va falloir que je te mette au courant de certaines règles à respecter.**

Sophie se tourna vers lui et ne répondit rien, l'invitant à continuer.

**_Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu saches que ta venue m'est imposée et donc, que tu m'importunes plus qu'autre chose. Cela dit, si tu réussis à te montrer utile, obéissante et disciplinée envers moi, je consentirais peut-être à te laisser une chance de rester quelques temps ici. Pour cela, je t'ai fait une liste des choses à faire ou à éviter avec moi. Je prends pleinement conscience que l'erreur est humaine et que retenir tout ça maintenant est fort difficile. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te laisser trois erreurs. TROIS ! Pas une de plus ou tu regretteras de m'avoir connu, suis-je assez clair pour ton pauvre cerveau de française ?**

Sophie qui tentait de garder son sérieux, ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre avec un grand sourire idiot :

**_Oui, monsieur. Je suis à votre service pour réaliser vos moindres désirs.**

Eric fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu le ton de moquerie de la jeune fille.  
><strong>_Bien<strong>, reprit-il. **Tiens, tu as toute la soirée pour retenir le plus d'information possible.**

Il lui tendis un papier où était noté et détaillé avec le plus grand sérieux ce qu'Eric attendait d'elle. Il sortit de la chambre et Sophie jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux bêtises notées sur le bout de papier tel que « M'apporter de la nourriture quand je te le demande », « Ne surtout pas me déranger pendant Terance et Phillip » ou encore « Montrer que tu me respectes et que tu m'idolâtres surtout en présence de mes pôtes ». Madame Cartman lui avait bien dit que son fils était un peu excessif et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le contrarie. Cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Après tout, si elle devait s'accoutumer à lui, il en ferait de même pour elle. Elle s'assit alors sur la chaise près du bureau, où elle avait déjà posé ses affaires d'école, et entreprit de faire enrager un peu le jeune homme.

A 19h45, Sophie descendit pour aider son hôtesse à préparer la table. Eric qui passait par-là lui dit au creux de l'oreille : **C'est bien je vois qu'on a déjà pris connaissance de mes exigences**. Sophie n'y prêta pas plus attention et Eric se dirigea vers le salon.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Liane demanda à son fils de faire visiter la vile à Sophie le lendemain.

**_Quoi ? Mais 'man, j'ai rendez-vous avec les copains demain !**

**_Ah bon et qu'allez-vous faire ?**

**_Ben pas grand chose, mais on doit se retrouver chez Stan.**

**_Dans ce cas, tu lui présenteras tes amis et vous en profiterez pour faire le tour de la ville tous ensemble si vous n'avez rien prévu de spécial.**

**_Mais heu !**

**_Eric, ne m'oblige pas à téléphoner à tes amis pour être sure que tu fais bien ce que je te demande.**

**_Bon très bien, je le ferais …**

Eric jeta un regard noir à Sophie, elle n'était la que depuis quelques heures et il en avait déjà plus qu'assez. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il vit une feuille délicatement posée sur son lit. Quand il aperçut le titre, il se décida à déclarer la guerre.

« Choses à faire ou à éviter avec Sophie » suivit de toutes ses recommandations.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un cri suivit de jurons à travers la cloison, Sophie ne put se retenir de rire en imaginant la tête qu'avait dû faire Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors, heu … je dois faire le bazar de disclaimer et tout, et tout ?**

**Oui, sinon je paie ? Ah ben pas de sushi dans ce cas !**

**Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas deviné (j'espère quand même parce que sinon c'est que vous êtes pas très très malin, pour rester polie) les personnages suivants ne m'appartiennent pas mis à part Sophie.**

**Bon voilà, parce que j'avais oublié pour le premier chapitre ^^**

**Et donc, je vois rien d'autre à dire à part : laissez moi des commentaires par pitié !**

**Non, non j'déconne mais ce serait sympa des ptits reviews histoire de me dire ce qui va ou pas pour me permettre progresser :D**

**D'ailleurs un grand merci à Keyko des FollesRieuses pour s'être disputé avec Eric … mais aussi pour sa review encourageante ^^**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Eric ne prit pas la peine d'aller chez Stan, il ne voulait pas présenter Sophie tant qu'elle ne serait pas plus obéissante. Il lui fit donc faire le tour de la ville rapidement, lui montrant à contre cœur l'école, les magasins et l'Hospital (au cas ou) sans plus de détail.<p>

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils retournèrent chez Eric et celui-ci prit directement possession du canapé, complètement épuisé par cette marche.

Sophie voulut monter dans sa chambre pour y lire un peu, mais la voix d'Eric l'interpella :

**_Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?**

**_Dans ma chambre, pour essayer de trouver une occupation plus intéressante que la tienne.**

**_Je crois que tu ferais mieux de relire la liste que je t'ai donnée hier soir. Cela fait déjà une erreur pour toi. Et encore parce que j'ai décidé d'être sympathique. De un : lorsque je m'affale sur le canapé, tu es censée me demander si je ne manque de rien. Or, j'aimerais que tu m'apportes des chips et un soda. Et de deux : si tu veux avoir un peu de temps libre pour toi, tu es censée me demander la permission.**

**_Désolée, mon pauvre cerveau de française n'a pas pu retenir toutes ces informations. Par contre, ton cerveau surdéveloppé d'américain supérieur a certainement dû retenir tout ce que j'ai pris la peine de noté sur MA liste. Et donc, tu es censé ne pas me déranger quand je décide de lire.**

**_Ha ha, oui à ce propos. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ton humour « français » et sache que la prochaine fois, à la moindre incartade de ce genre, tu devras m'écrire une lettre de cinq pages en t'excusant et en m'expliquant pourquoi ce que tu as fait est mal et comment tu comptes te faire pardonner. Sinon, je te latte les …**

**_Les ?**

**_Fais ce que je te dis où ça ira mal !**

**_Encore des menaces ? Décidément, français ou pas, mon cerveau a du mal à les compter depuis que je suis arrivée.**

**_Bon va me chercher tout ça, maintenant !**

**_D'accord, je vais d'abord demander à ta mère où se trouve les chips, je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie d'apprendre que j'obéis à la lettre à toutes les obligations que tu m'as données.**

**_Pas besoin, les chips sont rangées dans l'armoire du dessus juste à côté du frigo.**

**_Vu que tu ne bouges pas beaucoup, je ne suis pas certaines que tu saches vraiment où est la place de chaque chose, je vais quand même lui demander.**

**Alors qu'elle prenait la direction du bureau, où madame Cartman faisait ses payements, Eric se leva et lui dit :**

**_Ca va, j'y vais moi-même. Tu peux aller lire ton stupide bouquin.**

**_Merci monsieur, **répondit Sophie en montant l'escalier, ravie d'avoir gagné cette bataille.

Vers 16h30, quelqu'un sonna. Liane alla ouvrir et laissa entrer les amis de son fils. Ensuite, elle entra dans la chambre de Sophie pour lui dire qu'elle partait faire quelques courses et elle ajouta :

**_Des amis à Eric sont arrivés. Si tu en as envie, c'est le moment de faire connaissance avec des personnes qui seront certainement dans ta classe cette année. Après tout, la rentrée est dans deux semaines, ce serait bien que tu rencontres tes futurs camarades.**

**_D'accord, merci madame Cartman.**

Liane sortit et Sophie se demanda si elle devait descendre et se présenter ou attendre qu'Eric le fasse lui-même. « Si ses amis sont comme lui, je ne pense pas que je serais à ma place en bas » se dit-elle. Elle eut une image en tête qui la fit frissonner : elle, dans le salon entourée d'une dizaine d'Eric Cartman. Après cela, elle décida de rester paisiblement dans sa chambre. Cependant, elle avait soif. Que faire ?

Eric se prélassait tranquillement devant la télé, quand il reconnut les voix émanant de la porte.

_« Et merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là, eux ? Si Sophie descend, je sens que ça va être la merde ! »_

**_Salut gros cul, alors trop fatigué pour se bouger aujourd'hui ?**

**_Je t'emmerde sale feuj ! J'avais pas envie de voir ta sale tête de roukmoute aujourd'hui, c'est tout.**

Kyle, Stan et Kenny venaient d'enter dans la pièce et ils s'installaient près de Cartman alors que Kyle et Eric continuaient de s'insulter.

**_Je peux savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?** coupa finalement Eric.

**_Une rumeur, **répondit le pauvre.

**_Ha ha, plutôt une bêtise que Clyde nous a racontée**, se moqua Kyle.

Ne comprenant pas, Eric se tourna vers Stan en fronçant les sourcils en quête de réponse.

**_Il t'aurait vu te balader en ville avec une fille qui te suivait comme un chien.**

Comprenant qu'il parlait de Sophie, Eric se calma.

**_Ah oui, ça.**

Les trois amis se retournèrent vers le plus enrobés, stupéfaits.

**_Alors c'est vrai ?** demanda Stan.

Eric hocha la tête.

**_Mais qui c'est cette fille**, demanda Kyle à son tour, **d'après Clyde, elle n'est pas du village et elle n'est pas obèse comme toi, donc elle ne peut pas être de ta famille.**

**_JE T'EMMERDE PAUVRE CON. Et non, elle n'est ni de ma famille, ni du village.**

**_Cesse de nous faire mijoter et explique-nous**, dit finalement Kenny.

**_Elle s'appelle Sophie, c'est une française qui vient habiter quelques temps chez moi. Rien de bien intéressant.**

**_ « Rien de bien intéressant »**, répéta Stan. **Ben si, quand même. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit de nouvelles têtes à South Park. Elle est sympa ?**

**_La pauvre**, rajouta Kyle. **La voilà obligée de vivre avec un trou du cul comme toi, je la plaint sincèrement.**

**_Elle est comment ?** demanda Kenny dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller.

Eric ne répondit pas directement, réfléchissant à la meilleure solution à prendre.

**_Vous savez quoi les mecs ? Je vais voir si elle est dans sa chambre, comme ça vous jugerez vous-même.**

Eric se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers où … il croisa Sophie qui montait tranquillement, un verre d'eau en main. Il l'attrapa par le poignet, la forçant à monter les escaliers plus vite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, le verre s'était vidé de la moitié de son contenu.

**_Pas bouger !** ordonna Eric en pointant la chambre du doigt.  
><strong>_Heu … ouaf ?<strong> répondit Sophie.

**_Mes potes sont en bas et je t'interdis de descendre tant qu'ils ne seront pas partis.**

**_En fait, je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais puisque tu me l'ordonnes … j'ai bien envie de les rencontrer tes amis !**

**_Sans déconner, tu fais ce que je te demande !**

**_Mais calme-toi ! Je ne descendrais pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas partis … du moins c'est ce que je t'aurais répondu si tu me l'avais demandé gentiment et pas comme si tu donnais un ordre à un chien.**

Le visage du jeune garçon s'empourpra et Sophie soupira

**_Très bien, je ne descends pas. Mais c'est complètement idiot, ils finiront bien par me rencontrer à l'école.**

**_Merci**, s'efforca-t'-il de répondre.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Stan, Kenny et Kyle étaient en grande conversation. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Stan demanda :

**_Alors ?**

**_Elle ne veut pas vous voir. Je ne comprends pas, je lui ai pourtant dit que vous êtes des mecs biens. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la timidité ou autre chose. Il faut dire qu'elle est française et les Français, ils ne sont pas comme nous ! Elle est très exigeante et elle n'est pas très sympathique. En plus, c'est une vraie bordélique. Rien que ce matin, j'ai du nettoyer la salle de bain de fond en comble après son passage. C'est vraiment pas facile de venir habiter à l'étranger donc je ne lui en tiens pas trop rigueur … pour l'instant.**

**_Oui**, lança Stan.** Il lui faut peut-être du temps pour s'habituer, on verra dans quelques jours si elle n'est pas plus à l'aise et alors tu nous la présenteras.**

**_Merci les mecs, je savais que vous comprendriez.**

_« Parfait »_ pensait-il, il avait réussi à gagner un peu de temps.

**_Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas te déranger plus longtemps**, ajouta Kyle. **Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'enferme dans sa chambre pour ne pas nous voir.**

Sur ce, les trois amis s'en allèrent. Laissant Eric seul dans le salon. A l'étage, Sophie venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre et regardait l'horizon. Lorsqu'il fut à la boite aux lettres, Kenny se tourna vers la maison. Quand il aperçut Sophie, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire qu'elle lui rendit timidement. Stan et Kyle se tournèrent vers le blond et suivirent son regard.

**_Je me demande combien de temps il va mettre pour se décider à la présenter**, lâcha Kyle en s'éloignant de la maison des Cartman.

Le lendemain ne fut pas passionnant, Eric et Sophie restèrent à la maison et personne ne vînt. Sophie était en train d'aider Mme Cartman à faire la vaisselle quand un le téléphone sonna. Liane alla décrocher et appela Eric quelques instants après.

**_C'est ton ami Kenny**, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le combiné.

**_Ouai, vieux ? … Sérieux ? … Ah ouai, c'est cool, je viendrais. Bon à demain !**

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers sa mère.

**_'man je peux avoir 15$ ?**

**_Pourquoi donc ?**

**_Il y a le nouveau Transformers qui est sorti et on voudrait aller le voir demain. C'est pour l'entrée et le pop-corn.**

**_Très bien, je vais t'en donner 30 comme ça Sophie pourra venir avec.**

_Zut !_ Eric redoutait cette contrainte et cette fois-ci il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait faire pour l'empêcher de venir.

**_Ce n'est pas la peine Mme Cartman**, intervint Sophie. **Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de film.**

**_Peut-être que vous pourriez aller voir autre chose dans ce cas**, proposa Liane.

**_Je pense que les garçons ont vraiment envie d'aller le voir, je ne vais pas les empêcher et puis, je ne sais pas si mon niveau d'anglais est assez bon pour que je puisse comprendre le film, surtout que je n'ai pas vu les premiers.**

_Yes !_ se dit Cartman, Kthulû était avec lui aujourd'hui.

**_Oh, comme c'est dommage ! Dans ce cas, on ira ensemble une prochaine fois, **dit-il avant de foncer dans sa chambre.

**_Ton niveau est très bon**, finit par dire Liane. **Et il serait peut-être bon pour toi que tu sortes un peu de la maison, tu pourrais demander à Eric et ses amis de profiter d'une journée pour visiter la région, je veux dire : voir autre chose que South ParK.**

**_C'est une bonne idée, je demanderai à Eric ce qu'il en pense.**

Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment quelle serait sa réponse.

Le jour suivant, les garçons se retrouvèrent devant le cinéma.

**_Sophie n'est pas là ?** demanda Kenny en voyant Eric arriver seul.

**_C'est pas son style de film préféré apparemment.**

**_Pourtant pas mal de filles aiment ce film**, dit Kyle.

**_Chacun ses goûts**, se contenta de répondre le plus gros.

Pendant ce temps, Sophie était restée à la maison, mais s'ennuyait fermement. Surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas rester enfermé trop longtemps. Alors elle prit son sac avec son livre préféré et un peu d'argent et alla faire le tour de la ville toute seule.

South Park était vraiment une bourgade très sympathique. Cela la changeait de la ville où elle avait vécu. Elle se baladait dans le parc. Ici, il y avait beaucoup de verdure et aujourd'hui le soleil resplendissait. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien. Alors qu'elle marchait maintenant dans la rue un peu plus commerciale, elle passa devant un petit café et décida d'y entrer. Voilà ce qui lui manquait pour parfaire sa journée : un bon café !

L'enseigne indiquait « Tweaks & bro ». Quand elle entra, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Juste deux personnes dans le fond de la salle et un homme qui semblait s'en aller. Elle prit place à une table près de la fenêtre, là elle serait bien pour lire son livre.

**_Bon-bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?**

Sophie se tourna et fut étonnée de voir un garçon d'à peu près son âge prendre sa commande. Elle sourit et lui répondit :

**_Un café, s'il-vous-plait.**

**_Voulez-vous un morceau de cake avec ? Ils viennent de sortir du four.**

Ce garçon avait des cheveux blonds et en bataille. Ses grands yeux verts étaient en proie à des tiques nerveux. Adorable ! pensa Sophie.

**_Heu, oui je veux bien.**

Le garçon retourna derrière le comptoir pour préparer la commande et Sophie rangea son livre dans son sac. Il revint rapidement et lui servit sa commande. En déposant l'assiette avec le morceau de cake, il fit un rebond et la lâcha. Heureusement, Sophie qui l'observait du coin de l'œil la rattrapa facilement.

**_Je suis désolée**, s'excusa le garçon blond. **Je suis toujours un peu nerveux avec les inconnus.**

**_Dans ce cas, pourquoi travailles-tu dans un café ?**

**_Je suis le fils du gérant et j'aide mes parents pendant les vacances. D'habitude je n'ai pas de problème, ce sont toujours les même personnes qui viennent ou alors des gens plus âgés ce qui ne me stress pas autant. Mais là, voir une fille seule, demander un café, ce qui n'est pas commun dans le coin, me fait réfléchir et je me pose plein de questions. Par exemple : Est-ce que cette fille habite dans le coin et que depuis tout ce temps, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Ou bien peut-être que tu as fugué de chez toi. Et comme tu as un drôle d'accent tu viens de loin et qu'épuisé d'une longue marche harassante, tu viens reprendre un peu de force, mais comme tu n'as pas pris beaucoup d'argent avec toi, tu prends un café pas très cher et pour pouvoir être en forme pour la marche qui t'attend. Doux Jésus, c'est tellement stressant ce genre d'histoire, c'est … c'est trop de pression. Argh, non ! Je m'étais juré de ne plus dire ça !**

Sophie était hallucinée, ce garçon semblait ne pas avoir repris son souffle pour lâcher sa longue tirade d'une traite. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant si nerveux.

**_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une fugueuse. J'ai marché aujourd'hui, mais dans le parc de South Park. Rien de bien inquiétant.**

**_Je suis désolé,** s'excusa-t'-il à nouveau. **Je pensais que ce stade de nervosité m'était passé. J'ai toujours été assez stressé, mais avec les années je me suis calmé.**

Sophie aurait payé cher pour le voir encore plus agité qu'il ne l'était.

**_Alors tu es du coin ?** lui demanda-t'-il.

**_Non, je viens d'arriver. Et effectivement, je viens de loin. Je suis française et cette année je vais suivre des cours de dernière année à l'école de South Park en tant qu'élève étrangère. Pour l'instant, je vis chez les Cartman.**

**_En dernière année ? Dans ce cas, on se croisera souvent. Je suis désolé, mais je dois aller faire la vaisselle au comptoir.**

**_Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'installe près de toi ? Un peu de compagnie me ferait plaisir.**

Le garçon acquiesqua et Sophie se leva avec son café et son cake.

**_En fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu t'appelais.**

**_Moi, c'est Sophie et toi ?**

**_Tweek Tweak.**

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que Sophie finisse son café, qu'elle avait fait durer.

**_Déjà 18h ? Je vais y aller avant qu'il ne commence à faire noir.**

**_Très bien, ça a été un vraiment sympa de te rencontrer Sophie.**

**_Pareil, je te dis à la prochaine. Je reviendrais certainement prendre un café.**

**_Ce sera un plaisir de te servir, dans ce cas.**

Ils se saluèrent et Sophie rentra chez les Cartman.

La rencontre avec le jeune Tweek avait permis à Sophie de se sentir plus à l'aise. Elle connaissait maintenant quelqu'un de sympathique à South Park. Quand Eric arriva, il ne prit pas la peine de lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée.


End file.
